Buffy the Vampire Slayer comics
Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' comics''' refer to comic books based on the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. While many of these comics were published when the television show was on air they are not all considered canonical and often deal with characters who do not appear in the television series, most notably in the Tales of the Slayers and Tales of the Vampires mini-series. The first series of books were published by Dark Horse Comics between 1998 and 2004, originally in comic format but then gathered into volumes of trade paperbacks. A small number of Buffy comics have not been included in trade paperbacks, such as the books entitled "Giles", "Jonathan", and "Reunion". Following the television series finale, Dark Horse began releasing new books titled Season Eight, Nine, and Ten, and various spin-offs, which are written and/or supervised by creator Joss Whedon and officially recognized as canon to the show. In 2007, Dark Horse allowed the rights to produce the comics for Buffy's companion show Angel to lapse, and they were picked up for a short time by IDW Publishing, who released the canon series Angel: After the Fall among other non-canon titles. Dark Horse reacquired the rights in 2010 and went on to release the official Angel: Season Six and the spin-off series Angel & Faith. Relation to the TV series Series creator Joss Whedon and a number of writers involved with the television series authored many of the comic books. Overviews summarizing the comic books' storylines were written early in the writing process and were 'approved' by both Fox and Joss Whedon (or his office), and the books were therefore later published as official Buffy merchandise. The stories in the Buffy comics take place in between episodes of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series, and continue after the series ended. Issues 1 to 63 take place during the period that the series was still on air, and none are written by Joss Whedon himself. The earlier issues are not very easy to place in the series other than the season they are set in. The stories get more specific later on, however; for example, the Oz Buffy comics fill in the story line of Oz's character after he leaves the TV series, and the Death of Buffy comics clearly take place between Seasons 5 and 6 of the series. Starting in 2007, a new series of Buffy comics has been produced, also published by Dark Horse Comics. These are a canonical continuation of the television series and as such are considered Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. One of the other comics considered canon is the 8-part series Fray, since the main character, Melaka Fray, appears in Season 8. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight takes place after the series ended, and the issues are written by Joss Whedon to continue the storyline. A subsequent "Season Nine" series followed, accompanied by a companion or sister-series "Angel & Faith" which is set during the same time period and interchanges plots and characters. "Season Ten" debuted in March 2014, followed by the continuation of its companion series the following month. Pre-Season Eight Stories These stories are first published by Dark Horse comics, later most of Buffy stories are collected in Buffy comic books. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classics (1998-2003) Buffy specials (1998-2003) Buffy mini-series (1999-2001) Buffy tales (2002-2009) Dark Horse Presents Dark Horse Extra Tv Guide Trade Paperbacks Most of the Buffy comic stories were published while the television series was airing. After the series was over, Dark Horse Comics compiled select stories in comic books so that people could find them more easily. After the publication of these volumes, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, Nine and Ten were released. * The Remaining Sunlight * Uninvited Guests * Bad Blood * Crash Test Demons * Pale Reflections * The Blood of Carthage * Food Chain * Past Lives * Autumnal * Out of the Woodwork * False Memories * Ugly Little Monsters * Haunted * The Death of Buffy * Note from the Underground * Viva Las Buffy! * Slayer, Interrupted * A Stake to the Heart * Spike and Dru * Willow and Tara * Oz * Tales of the Slayers * Tales of the Vampires * Tales * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Omnibus Vol. 1 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Omnibus Vol. 2 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Omnibus Vol. 3 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Omnibus Vol. 4 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Omnibus Vol. 5 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Omnibus Vol. 6 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Omnibus Vol. 7 Season Eight (2007–2011) Dark Horse Comics published many comic stories during the airing of the TV series. After the TV series came to an end, a new comic season was published by Joss Whedon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, as well as Angel: After the Fall, a spin-off of this series. Specials Trade Paperbacks * The Long Way Home * No Future for You * Wolves at the Gate * Time of Your Life * Predators and Prey * Retreat * Twilight * Last Gleaming Season Nine (2011–2013) When Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight was finished, Dark Horse Comics decided to publish a new comic season of Buffy. Meanwhile, IDW publishing decided to follow up the series Angel: After the Fall with the publication of Angel & Faith as a part of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine. Buffy Trade Paperbacks * Freefall * On Your Own * Guarded * Welcome to the Team * The Core Angel & Faith Trade Paperbacks * Live Through This * Daddy Issues * Family Reunion * Death and Consequences * What You Want, Not What You Need Spike: A Dark Place Trade Paperback * Spike: A Dark Place Willow: Wonderland Trade Paperback * Willow: Wonderland Season Ten (2014–2016) Season Ten is a Buffy comic series published after Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine. Buffy Trade Paperbacks * New Rules * I Wish * Love Dares You * Old Demons * Pieces on the Ground * Own It Angel & Faith Trade Paperbacks * Where the River Meets the Sea * Lost and Found * United * A Little More Than Kin * A Tale Of Two Families Season Eleven (2016–2017) Dark Horse began publishing Season Eleven in November 2016. This season consists of a 12-issue Buffy series, a 12-issue Angel series, and a 4-issue Giles miniseries. Buffy Season Eleven Trade Paperbacks *''The Spread of Their Evil...'' *''One Girl in All the World'' Angel Season Eleven Trade Paperbacks *''Out of the Past'' *''Time and Tide'' *''Dark Reflections'' Season Twelve (2018) Fray (2001–2003) '''''Fray is an eight-issue comic book limited series, a futuristic spin-off of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Written by Buffy creator Joss Whedon, the series follows a Slayer named Melaka Fray, a chosen one in a time where vampires (called "lurks") are returning to the slums of New York City, and the rich-poor divide is even greater. Volume one is drawn by Karl Moline (pencils) and Andy Owens (inks). Trade Paperbacks * Fray: Future Slayer Comics by writer :See Buffyverse comics#Comics by writer See also * List of feminist comic books * Portrayal of women in comics External links *[http://www.darkhorse.com/zones/buffy/ Official Buffy the Vampire Slayer Comics Home] *[http://buffycomics.hellmouthcentral.com/ The Unofficial Comic Book Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer] Category:1998 comics debuts Category:Comics about women Category:Comics by Brad Meltzer Category:Fantasy comics Category:Feminist comics Category:Horror comics Category:Magic in comics Category:Werewolves in comics Category:Zombies in comics Category:Vampires in comics Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer comics